Jansen Renard
Jansen Renard is a spook. Pure and simple. In his element, he exudes competence. He dresses well. He speaks in ever-veiled innuendo. A scholar. A gentleman. A man of mystery. His weapon is his mind, and he's not afraid to use it. Background If you asked him, here's what he'd tell you: *He was born in San Francisco. *His mom was Brazilian. A homemaker. *His dad was a French/Swede, and an engineer for a high-tech Silicon Valley firm. *He played the piano as a child. He still does. *In high school, he took up parkour. When fit to do so, he enjoys running. *He attended college at Berkeley. **He graduated summa cum laude, earning his Bachelor of Sciences in Computer Sciences. **He earned his Doctorate of Philosophy in Informatic Studies. **He spent time as an intern and research assistant at an advanced robotics laboratory. **He also worked as a bartender and pianist at a luxury hotel, during this time. *After earning his doctorate, he worked for a globalized organization. **He traveled the globe in this position, and learned a smattering of all sorts of languages. **He left for an undisclosed reason. *He claims that he has come to Midian because the Freetown represents opportunities that are not present anywhere else in the world. **He worked as a manager for the Leviathon speakeasy, The Basement **He advised, and was for a while, a business partner of Midian's newcoming ISP, Dark Fiber Networks **After a recent stint as a freelancer for a variety of firms in the city, including Ashagi Corp., Jan took a one month sabbatical, traveling the world. **He is now an Assistant Manager for Oceanic Imports, in an office based in Leviathon. Involvement Rumors tend to float around, you know? Word is that "Jan", as he introduces himself, is something of a nice guy. Which makes you wonder why the hell he'd be out in a place like this, right? He seems educated, but, man, a guy like him in a place like this is just asking for trouble. And from the sound of it, he's put down roots. Often commuting between the mainland and Midian, he appears to be a professional. His shirts are pressed. His shoes are shined. He is every part the business man, and from the look of him, business is good. Hobbies Jan enjoys: *Jazz Piano **He sometimes can be found practicing in the Basement, on the upright piano on the stage. **He mainly plays west coast jazz and bossa nova, sometimes venturing into modal jazz, and interpretations of Baroque classical music. **A background search on him may bring up youtube-like videos of his playing as a young man. He seems quite good. *Parkour **Jan is a traceur. When he isn't injured, he likes to run over obstacles and rough terrain. this, potentially, might get him killed someday. **A background search on him may bring up youtube-like videos of his running as a young man. There are a couple spectacular stumbles, but he moves with agility and grace. *Alcohol **His drink of choice is gin. **He takes his cocktails seriously. *Tobacco **He craves Gitanes Blondes, sadly unavailable on the island. *Firearms **He views guns with a certain necessary disgust. **He keeps a well-maintained Smith and Wesson Model 29, with a three inch barrel and a hammer shroud for concealed carry. **He lusts after the SIG P239-40-SAS. It is one of the few firearms he has ever thought of as sexy. See also * My User Page, with OOC play notes. External links * FoxIncognito * Jan's Flickr Category:Characters Category:Characters